


Finding hope

by doncryanddonbesad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, English, F/M, Flashbacks, Law, Murder, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), School Assignment, Story, True Crime, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncryanddonbesad/pseuds/doncryanddonbesad
Summary: This was a story that I wrote for one of my English assignments. I wasn't happy with the mark i received so i thought if I shared it on here so i could get some good feedback :). I was inspired by a real-life event, that was then made into a BuzzFeed unsolved episode. but i added my own little twists.





	Finding hope

David is slumped over the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare continuously. The townspeople stared at the scene quietly, not speaking a word of the horror that they have faced for the past years. Not a word. With the gunshot still ringing in their heads, still, they couldn’t believe it. Mrs. Williams stumbled out of the truck, her leg still partially trapped within. Blood was covering nearly half of her face, but it wasn’t her blood. There was a cut on her leg, but she didn’t seem to notice. Her hand was scratched as she frantically crawled backward, away from the disaster in front of her. Somebody picked her up, but she couldn’t see their face, she couldn’t see anything but the inside of the truck, where her husband’s body lay. They all released a breath of relief silently. 

The woman could still faintly hear the song playing from the truck's radio. “They’re whispering his name through this disappearing land. But hidden in his coat is a red right hand” Samantha laughed at the irony. The town’s people looked at her as if she were crazy. Her husband knew that the people in town despised him, but he didn’t care, he liked it that way. She remembers the song being played while they meet, she couldn’t believe she was so naïve. 

Everybody knew who David Williams was. He had a colossal reputation around the little town of Sunsberrie. A reputation that would cause your daddy to not want you to spend any time associating with the likes of folk like him. Even though Samantha knew of his ghastly reputation, it got thrown out the window as soon as she met him. Beauty and the Beast as the people would describe them. But they only knew the half of it.

There was a story that he killed someone, Jay Buckley was his name. David was following Jay’s missus, Daphne all around town. When Jay confronted him, David shot him right through the stomach, and he was left there, lying in the gutter to die. The sheriff at the time said it was an accident. But we all knew it wasn’t. David never got charged with it, the devil was left to go free. David had connections all through the law, at least that’s what we believed. Samantha Jones’s never believed in the story. She ignored all the warnings and all the stories. But he was charming and handsome, and she was young. Who could’ve blamed her? 

When Samantha told David the story, he explained the circumstances to her himself. “Sam you need to understand,” he would say “The people in this town hate me. They don’t want to see us happy. They won’t even accept us, for who we are. But they won’t pull us apart Samantha.” he said as he caressed her face with one hand, as his other reached for her wrist. “Will they?” he continued to state forcefully. That was the first time Samantha saw the person that the people in town would whisper about. The spawn of the devil himself, they would call him. But she knew that her husband was in there. He was right, she wouldn’t let the townspeople push them apart. She smiled and replied “Of course not David. I love you.” 

Samantha laughed to herself as the townspeople gathered around her. She looked towards the sky, the sun was setting, the humidity could be felt in the air. The stickiness heard with every shuffle of clothes. But still, they stay on the burning ground. The people half-dragged Samantha to the nearest bar. “Don’t worry sweetie” a soft woman's voice could be heard to Samantha’s right, but she couldn’t see the woman's face. “It’s all be taken care of.” Others murmured in agreement. 

The sheriff was paralyzed in the street. He couldn’t believe it. He was finally free. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing in the street. He could feel the weight being lifted off his chest. The sheriff raised a hand to mouth, to try and stop the sobs that keep coming uncontrollably. David was the only one who knew about Jimmy. Jimmy was the sheriff’s 10-year-old son. Everybody knew that poor Jimmy had tragically died in the nearby lake. But only a few people knew the truth. The truth that the sheriff had tried so hard to hide. The truth that only he, and David knew. The sheriff remembered when David confronted him about it. 

“I know what you did sheriff.” David was just standing there, not even flinching at the rain that fell onto his face. The sheriff was in shock, he couldn’t move. David pushed past him into the house. The sheriff was shaken out of his thoughts as he quickly slammed the door and turned to face David. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The sheriff stammered. His eyes were a deep blue, it reflected the lake water, David thought ironically. 

“Oh no?” David questioned sarcastically. “You don’t know the truth about poor little Jimmy’s death?” David continued, his voice becoming deeper and crueler, the reflection of the beast inside. “Well, let me refresh your memory. Poor little Jimmy was just sitting on the dock, without a care in the world. Then suddenly you come stumbling into the wood, smelling of booze. Jimmy didn’t know what to expect, but then you pushed him into the water. You should’ve gotten him those swimming lessons sheriff.” The sheriff briefly contemplated shooting David. Just removing his gun from the holster and killing him. But who knew who David’s friends were. “What do you want?” he finally whispered dejectedly, slowly sliding down to the floor. David stayed standing straight, a looming shadow over him. “I want this mess with Buckley to disappear. If it doesn’t I’ll expose you for the rat, you truly are.” David forced the door open, making the sheriff fall to the side. The Sherriff thought that the slam of the door sounded a lot like the closing of a prison cell. 

The sheriff was forced out of his thoughts by the blaring of the truck’s horn. Some of the townspeople were still gathered around the truck, while the others were with Samantha in the bar. The sheriff slowly moved into the bar. Samantha was sitting at one of the tables alone. The sheriff sat opposite her. His attention was drawn down to her shaking hand, down towards the fateful object clutched in her hand. The gun. The same gun that shot David Williams dead.

“You’re no better than him.” She whispered almost to herself, but the sheriff knew who she was talking too. “Come on darlin’, give me the gun.” The sheriff said forcefully. Samantha slowly lifted her head. “No.” she whispered. Her shaking hand, still fearfully clutching the gun as it rose, to point at the sheriff. “I know what you did. I know what you did to my little brother!” she screamed tears in her eyes and clogging her throat, the people in the bar ceased talking and looked at them. “I know what you did daddy.” With those final words she pulls the trigger. The fearful eyes that reflected her own started back at her. As the gun took another life that day.


End file.
